


drivers license

by suisei (nanakomatsus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Post-Break Up, Timeskip Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakomatsus/pseuds/suisei
Summary: oikawa goes on a long drive
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	drivers license

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't already tell, inspired by drivers license - olivia rodrigo

He’d never really thought about getting a driver's license before this.

But now, driving through miles and miles of vineyards in the Argentinian countryside with nothing but the mountain ridges and big band music surrounding him, he’s glad he did. Here, there is only a broken down AC and the faint smell of wine wafting through the crisp air. Here, there is only the wind in his hair and the sun in his face. Here, driving is less of a routine and more of an open-world adventure.

He stops at the first roadside diner he sees. The eggs and bacon are good with something spicy mixed in with the potato salad. Of course, so is the wine. He enjoys his wine. And, as his gaze meets that of the handsome waiter’s, Oikawa thinks he does, too. The man smiles and nods at him, to which he raises his own glass in acknowledgement.

He thinks he likes it here, and he thinks he can find someone who likes the same things as he does. Someone who likes driving as much as he’s beginning to. Someone who smells less of Salonpas and more of cheap cologne. Someone who can chit and chat as much as he can.

He drains his glass and tips the waiter generously before going on his way. The taste in his mouth is bitter now but it’s okay, because he won’t let his thoughts ruin a perfectly good day. He smiles at the blue, blue sky. He’s made it this far. Can’t stop now.

The red soil is soft under his feet. 

He slows to a stop, gaze tracing over the distant brown outline of the trail they have yet to cover. He sucks in a breath. It should smell like some sort of poison but no, nothing. It’s windy. It smells of earth.

_Ah,_ he thinks, blinking out of his thoughts. He’s alone again. Ushijima is up ahead, widening the gap between them without a thought. Oikawa lets him, just to see… The taller man pauses suddenly, slowly turning around upon realizing his own lonesome.

He jogs to catch up to him, laughing breezily. “That took you awhile,” Oikawa says, a little breathless. They’ve fallen into step now, their windbreakers rustling between them as their shoulders rub against each other. 

“Sorry,” is all Ushijima says. His expression is apologetic, and a little guilty. Oikawa waves him off.

“I’m used to it,” he says, and quickens his pace.

His grip on the steering wheel tightens. He turns the volume up in hopes that the big brass will blow away all his thoughts. It doesn’t work. He clenches his teeth, knuckles whitening.

He’s winding through the mountains now. Its contours and ridges are somewhat nostalgic. He thinks they’re very pretty despite being so barren. Nothing but ancient rubble all gray and brown. The hum of his car seems to fit in with the atmosphere, like in those movies where the main character enters some fantasy land through a gaping cavern mouth.

Oikawa Tooru is no main character, he’s reconciled with that fact long ago. But recently, he thinks he’s becoming rather comfortable with it. Everyday, he works hard and does his best in the background. He may not be the force of nature Ushijima was and is, but he’s fine with building his own arc in the background. Main character or not, he’s content with his life.

He is.

He’s convinced he is.

He steps a little harder on the accelerator. It’s fine. There’s no one else around. The wind feels nice.

Ushijima was an unstoppable force.

In that he’d come into Oikawa’s life, blasting through all his walls literally and figuratively. For years, he’d resented him for it. For years, Oikawa had thought that he hated this man. Yet for years, he’d felt that the only place he belonged was in his arms, his head fitting in the crook of his neck like a glove. His heart beating under his cheek, his baritone reverberating throughout his body.

Ushijima was a difficult man. But so was he.

“You’re always like this, Wakatoshi,” he says with a sigh, head in his hands, the alcohol making his head swim. His throat hurts.

“You’re not making this any easier, Tooru,” comes that flat, emotionless drone. Oikawa lets out a laugh, throwing his head back.

“You think I’m difficult.”

“Yes.”

“Then leave.”

Ushijima makes no move to do so, standing there, eyes sad. So Oikawa does what he does best, he turns on him and forcibly shoves him out of his life, clicking the lock in place behind him.

He lets out a scream, one that gets lost under the noise of the engine and the mountains looming over him.

Ushijima’s face is tender as he hovers above him, fingers tracing the outline of his nose, his lips, his jaw. It makes him want to cry.

“I never thought about it,” he says nonchalantly. They’re in the car. It’s been four hours. “I have you, after all,” he continues, shifting in the passenger seat, reaching out to gently stroke the hairs at the base of his neck.

Ushijima hums. Oikawa thinks he looks best when he’s driving. He traces the outline of his nose, his lips, the set of his jaw as he unfailingly keeps his eyes on the road.

Even so, he gently slides his hand around Oikawa’s wrist, bringing his hand up to his lips. He presses soft kisses to his palm, his fingers, his knuckles.

Both his hands are on the wheel now. He feels his palms burning.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, but drivers license is ushioi's song and you can't tell me any different. anyway, RED LIGHTS STOP SIGNS I STILL SEE YOUR FACE-


End file.
